


Реанимированный

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, softly_play



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Horror, Lovecraft AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: Он умер. Или нет.





	Реанимированный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reanimated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581809) by [historymiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss). 



Артём закрывает глаза. Разницы почти никакой. Кромешная тьма везде: и внутри, и снаружи.

В исследовательской группе было шесть человек.

Он последний выживший.

Где-то по станции бродит выискивающий его Солдат. Он знает это так же, как знает с абсолютной уверенностью, что Солдат, кем бы он ни был, не человек. Больше нет. Человек не может так двигаться, скользить в тенях так быстро, что Коля даже моргнуть или закричать не успел – мгновенно захлебнулся кровью. У человека не может быть такой руки: металлические мышцы расслабляются и напрягаются, как змеи, под серебристой кожей.

Вот оно. Звук на пределе слышимости. Рваное и влажное затруднённое дыхание, словно Солдат не привык дышать воздухом. Он близко.

Артём не верующий человек. Он успел повидать слишком многое, чтобы молиться, но сейчас жалеет об этом. Он знал, что в Красной Комнате что-то… необычное. Он знал, что её обитателей уже нельзя назвать людьми. Что учёные держат там во льду диковинных существ; существ, найденных в степях и выкопанных из-под снегов Сибири; существ, которых они вживляют в плоть и металл.

Он знает, что ценные люди в наши дни не всегда умирают. Но и что выживают, сказать тоже нельзя.

Ещё, сквозь заполняющий нутро тошнотворный ужас, он понимает, что Зимний Солдат при желании не издал бы ни звука.

Дыхание приближается. А потом стихает.

Артём кричит.

И умирает.

Или нет.

***

У Баки есть шрамы. Стив видит их – круги мёртвой белой кожи, сморщившиеся по всей спине. Они разного размера: от монетки до круга диаметром с его кулак.

– Что произошло?

Баки не смотрит на него. Ему не хочется, чтобы Стив видел непривычную форму глаз и слишком широкий рот.

– Я умер.


End file.
